


Follow The Trace

by stormoftara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Like serious spoilers, MC has no defined gender, Meta, Other, Spoilers for secret endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: You are having a hard time dealing with hackers, when you receive a mysterious message from the Mystic Messenger app.





	

“Okay, what the actual heck.” You sighed as you checked your email. Another message warning you of a suspicious login to your twitter account. Did you have a virus or something? You had scanned your computer and changed your passwords to all your accounts multiple times. And it wasn't just your twitter, it was also your Tumblr and even your Google account! This was getting out of control! 

You were at a loss. Whatever it was, the person hacking you was being even stranger. They weren't even doing anything malicious. Just logging into your accounts. Why would someone do that to you? Did you have a stalker? You didn't even want to think about that right now.

You picked up your phone, and logged into Mystic Messenger. You were pretty sure a new chat was opening up soon, plus you had some emails that needed answering. When you clicked on “start” it felt like it took extra long to load. As if anything else could go wrong, the game took you to a new game screen. You gave a grunt of frustration. Did Cheritz accidentally erase game data again with a new update? Not again! You didn't want to start all over again.

But you did anyway, clicking on the deep story mode. You were considering which of the two routes you would take this time, and not really paying attention to the chat.

Unknown: Hello?

You clicked on the answer box, and your keyboard came up? Eh? Was this in the new update? Custom responses? That sounded so cool! But really hard to program. You hadn't seen anyone talk about this yet online, so had you discovered a new feature? You had to take screenshots of this for sure! You decided to test out how good this new feature was.

You: Meow?

Unknown: Meow! 

Hehe! Very cute. You expected Unknown to start talking about the phone he found, and how you had to go to the apartment, but he didn't. Instead you were allowed to type again.

You: Hey, I know you are really Saeran!

You decided to really shake things up, see if Cheritz programmed anything for that one.

Unknown: I'm not Saeran.

Unknown: Close guess though. ^.^

You: Oh, I know it's you, I've played this game before lol

Unknown: I know you have. That's why I'm contacting you like this, from the game

Unknown: Now, don't freak out, but I'm actually your favorite Justice Warrior!

Unknown: Saeyoung!

You: Oh, breaking the fourth wall again are you?

Unknown: I'm not just gonna break that wall, I'm gonna smash it, and any other walls you might try to put up lolol

You: Okay, funny joke, I wanna play the game now;;

You found this new feature interesting, but it was breaking the storyline a bit, wasn't it? Unknown was supposed to be Saeran, not Saeyoung. This didn't make sense at all. You wanted to get back in the game, especially since you had lost so much progress with the game data being deleted.

Unknown: I know you think this is just a joke, or a game.

Unknown: But it's not.

Unknown: This is real.

Unknown: I'm real.

Unknown: I'm not just a computer program.

Unknown: I've been searching for you. I've been sending you signs, have you noticed?

You thought back at all the hacking attempts on you lately.

You: Oh, real funny, Mr. Hacker. You hacked all my stuff, and now you are hacking my game too. This isn't funny anymore! Who are you????

Unknown: Well, you aren't wrong about me hacking everything;;

Unknown: But I am who I say I am.

Unknown: I'm really Saeyoung. Seven. 707.

You: Saeyoung isn't real. He's just a character in a game. Stop hacking me, I'm going to call the police.

You were starting to shake. You didn't like this at all. It really didn't seem like part of the game. Someone was hacking you, and mocking your love for Mystic Messenger by pretending to be a character from it! Who would do something like this? And why?

Unknown: asdfghjkl

Unknown: I can prove I'm real

Unknown: I've been looking for you for so long.

Unknown: Please, let's meet in real life

Unknown: You know that coffee shop near your house?

Unknown: Let's meet there tomorrow at noon.

Unknown: Please?

You: Are you crazy? I'm not going there! Stop hacking me. This is your last warning. Bye.

You closed the app. You considered uninstalling it. Not that it would stop the hacker if you did, but you couldn't even play now. Still, you couldn't bring yourself to do that. Your phone suddenly buzzed. A text message? But the sender was unknown.

Unknown: I'll still be waiting there! See you tomorrow.

You didn't respond. You wanted to throw your phone against a wall. This hacker had some serious nerve doing this to you. You hadn't done anything deserving of this.

Yet still, maybe you should go to the coffee shop tomorrow. Scope out the scene. Like an undercover detective or something. You could see if you could spot the hacker, and then maybe you could go to the police with the information. It was a public place, so it wasn't really dangerous to just go and look, right? You decided to go.

The next day you got up early. You hadn't been able to sleep well. Your mind was running wild with thoughts about that hacker. At about three in the morning you had actually convinced yourself that the hacker really was Saeyoung. Then you had fallen into a restless sleep, when you woke up a couple hours later, you cursed the 3am you for having such dumb thoughts. You gave up on sleep and went about your day.

The hours crawled by. You decided to go early, and practice your detective act. You wore an oversized coat and a bowler hat. You decided that a fake moustache was going a bit far in your disguise. You went to the coffee shop, ordered something, and sat in the back, watching the door closely. You were the best detective, you decided.

Everything was going well, when someone strangely familiar walked in the door. You nearly spit out your drink. That messy red hair, those golden eyes behind yellow and black glasses, that hoodie over a red shirt, and even a pair of headphones around his neck. It was as if Saeyoung had jumped right out of the game and into reality. This couldn't be happening. Obviously it was someone cosplaying as him. You ducked down, trying to hide under your hat so that he wouldn't spot you.

Saeyoung scanned the shop, and his eyes landed on you. You felt your heartbeat increase. You were sweating like crazy now. You wished you could teleport away. You had gotten yourself into a dangerous situation. Oh no, he was heading to your table. You sunk down lower in the seat, as if that would help. God, you should have worn that fake moustache! Obviously that would've disguised you better!

Saeyoung, or at least his lookalike, sat at the table across from you. He gave you a wide grin. He was so cute! No, now wasn't the time for such thoughts, you couldn't be thinking about how cute he was, he was probably gonna try to kidnap you or something.

“Hello! I knew you'd show up.” He said, settling down in his seat.

He even sounded just like Saeyoung. How was that possible? You took a moment to find your words, “Uh, hello.” Wow! What an amazing thing to say to this man who had been hacking you all this time. You certainly had a way with words.

“So do you believe me now?” He asked.

“No, no. You are just playing tricks on me.” It was so hot suddenly. You shrugged off the coat, your disguise had failed anyway.

“I do like pranks, but I'm not pranking you now. I'm sorry about hacking you. I was trying to send you clues that I really existed. I've been looking for you.” Saeyoung said, shrugging off your disbelief.

“Yeah, obviously. Why?” You felt a bit frustrated. You sat back up straighter. Was this really happening?

“Don't you remember? The game? At the end in the secret endings, my door told me the one I love was behind the screen the whole time. That was you right?” Saeyoung smirked at you knowingly.

“I guess so?” You didn't know what to say anymore. You might as well go along with it. 

“Since then, I've been searching for you. The real you. Not the empty shell that you played in the game. I love you so much. I can't believe you're really in front of me now.” Saeyoung smiled, but then it turned into a frown without much warning. “Wait, something is still wrong. There is something wrong here. Can you answer me a question?”

“Okay?” You sighed.

“What color are your eyes?” Saeyoung intently stared at you, waiting for a reply.

“You can see what color my eyes are. I'm sitting right here.” You felt a bit put off.

“But can you say it?” 

“No.”

“Another empty shell, just a vessel for people to use to put themself in the story.” Saeyoung looked around the cafe. It was very still and quiet. No other patrons had been described after all. Seven looked at the now lifeless doll sitting across from him. “I was so close this time too.”

Saeyoung stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. He spoke out loud, hoping that you could still hear him. “Hey, I know you are out there somewhere. Seems there is another screen between us now. I'll find you someday. I'll keep sending you signs. Please, just wait a little longer.”

Saeyoung started to walk away, his face turned to the ground. He stopped, and looked up, his eyes welling up with tears. In a barely audible voice he whispered, “I love you.”


End file.
